notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fálin the Handsome
Fálin the Handsome was a relatively young Dwarf. He wore his golden hair long, and he stuffed the end of his beard ( a single, intricate braid interwoven with strands of pure mithril) into his belt. As a rule, he wore blue, a color he associated with the legendary Dwarven heroes of the past. Falin was considered handsome, and nearly any female Khazad would have considered him quite a catch. Although he had yet to marry, he had many prospects. The youthful warrior absolutely refused to settle down until he had managed to meet his goal of leading the Dwarven army into battle against some worthy foe. To this end, Falin quickly worked his way up through the ranks, until he was named a general of the Khazad army. Bain had appointed him as one of Hadhodrond's three Unit-lords—unaware of Falin's true purpose. As it was, the Dwarf-king remained blissfully unaware of the "asp he held in his pocket." Once confirmed as a Dwarven war-lord, Falin set about breeding dissent with the King. Soon, he had most of the younger leaders dissatisfied with their lot in life. They became resentful of the fact that Bain had never given them a chance to prove their mettle as warriors. Falin used this discontent to encourage over a dozen of Khazaddum's twenty-one Attack-lords to swear fealty to him instead of the King Under the Mountain. Building up his power base had been a slow and onerous task, but Falin had taken to it well. He had been careful never to broach the subject of a revolution with someone that had not actually sworn to follow him. The numbers of his followers were growing, and his popularity among the younger soldiers had soared over the past few years. Still, he was not yet ready to strike. Although hungry for power and the glory of battle, Falin was not willing to let his ambition blind him to reality. The other two Unit-lords and the older Attack-lords were unswervingly loyal to Bain. Should he make a move against his liege, Falin could not have guaranteed that the Dwarflevy would have taken arms on his behalf. After all, he was asking Dwarf to raise hand against Dwarf and, while such battles were not unheard of, they were hardly undertaken lightly. Falin was a charismatic Dwarf, not dour and distant like many of his older brethren. He was given to laughter and song, and he buried deep his brooding need for power. It was hard not to like him, and there were many who thought that he would make a good ruler. Falin, of course, had little legitimate claim to the throne, but with the power of Khazad-dum's army behind him, there would have been few who could have gainsaid him effectively should he have manage to overthrow Bain. References *MERP:Lords of Middle-earth Vol III: Hobbits, Dwarves, Ents, Orcs & Trolls *MERP:Moria - The Dwarven City *MERP:Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas *MERP:Northwestern Middle-earth Gazetteer Category:Longbeard Category:Third Age Category:1640 Category:Moria Category:Misty mountains